


Castor Camp

by Project324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on when Sarah was at the rendition camp. It's mainly just smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castor Camp

Waking up in Castor's rendition camp was not one of the best moments in Sarah's life. In fact, it was quite terrifying. "All you had to do was stay away." Paul had said to her, but how could she stay away when her sisters life was on the line? Not that Helena was exactly happy to see her, but hey, if Helena gets out, all this will be worth it. Helena deserves a better life for her and her child. Sarah sits up and snaps out of her thoughts when she hears the door opening. "Five, four, three, two, one." Her and Helena count down. Right when they say one, the door opens, and Paul himself walks in.

"Sarah, I need to talk to you." Paul announces. "Virginia and I." He corrects himself. "Oh piss off Paul." Sarah walks away from the door. "Look Sarah, you can do this the easy way or the hard way, it's your choice." Sarah walks up to the door and spits through the bars, right in Paul's face. "I'm not comin." Sarah smirks when she hears Helena's laugh coming through the vent. Paul wipes his face and gives her a stern look. "Alright then." He starts unlocking the door. Sarah backs away and waits for him to get it open. Paul steps in and holds his hand out. "Last chance." Sarah shakes her head. Paul sighs and walks towards her, Sarah takes a chance and tries to dart beside him, only for her arm to be grabbed and for her to be thrown to the floor face first. "Damn it, Sarah." Paul growls and he forces her hands behind her back, fastening shiny silver cuffs around her wrists. "You never listen." He yanks her to her feet by the cuffs and pushes her in the direction he wants her to go. "Head down." He orders, and for once Sarah listens.

Paul walks her into another part of the camp and sits her down in a chair. Sarah looks up confused. "Where's Virginia?" Paul sighs and wipes the sweat off of his forehead. "Virginia wont be here for a couple of days." Paul's eye turn concerned when he sees blood seeping from Sarah's lip. "Are you okay?" Sarah scoffs. "You're the one who did it to me." Paul walks across the room and grabs a tissue. He walks forward and reaches out, making Sarah flinch and jerk backwards. "Don't touch me." Paul reaches out and dabs the tissue on her lip anyway. "What do you want?" Sarah asks as Paul cleans the blood off of her.

"We never got a chance to talk properly." Sarah stands up, hands still cuffed behind her back and walks across the room. "I don't want to talk to you. All you do is lie." Sarah retorts. "I wanna change that. I really care for you." Paul tries to convince her. "Yeah right." Sarah spits. "If you did you would get me the hell out of here." Paul walks over to her and grabs her face. "I'm trying to, really, but it's harder than it seems." Paul strokes her hair. "I have to get passed the boys." Sarah tries to shake him off of her. "Just get me a car and a gun and I'll take my chances."

"I'm not letting you die, Sarah." He whispers to her, still holding her face. "Why not?" Sarah yells. "You always act like you care for me, then ya go around, screwing everyone with a pulse. You lie to me when I tell you everything. You act like you want to help, then you send my sister here!" Sarah screams. "You knew what that was going to do to me." Paul turns and walks away from her. "It was her or you! I made my choice!" He yells back. "Why can't you understand that this whole time, I've been trying to protect you." He exclaims. "I don't need to be protected! I've protected myself long enough." Sarah says bitterly. "Hell, I protect everyone. Kira, Cosima, Alison, Felix, Mrs. S, hell, even you at one point."

"Which is why you need someone." Paul comments. "Some one you can trust." He assures. "And you think that's you?" Sarah scoffs. "I wouldn't trust you with a bucket of spit." Making her point, Sarah spits on the ground. "Sarah, please. I love you." Paul admits. "And I know you are angry with me, but I also know that you love me too." He caresses her face. "No." Sarah mumbles quietly. "Don't fight it Sarah. I'm sorry for what I've done, but everything I've done has been for you." Sarah closes her eyes and lets out a breath. With his face so close to hers, she can feel the small puffs of breath that he takes. She can smell the cologne he wears, and it drives her crazy. "I know." She finally relents, opening her eyes. Paul smiles and leans forward, his lips slowly connecting with hers.

Sarah lets out a small whimper as he starts kissing her. Her lips tingle with every kiss, and she steps closer to him, trying to get as close as possible. She wants to move her arms, to tangle her hands in his hair and pull him closer. She wants these cuffs off. "Cuffs." She mumbles against his lips. He pulls back and pulls a key out of his pocket, turns her around and pulls the restricting cuffs off of her. Throwing them to the ground he spins her back around and pulls her in once again. Sarah, her hands finally free, runs her hands through his hair and pulls him as close as possible. Paul's hands roam her entire body, never resting too long on one spot. It drives Sarah crazy. Sarah feels his tongue run across her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth with a moan. His tongue meets hers, and it's an instant battle for dominance. Sarah stands on her tippy toes to get a better angle and yelps in surprise when his hand wrap around her thighs, picking her up and walking her to Virginia's desk.

Paul knocks everything off the desk and sits Sarah on it, standing between her legs. Paul reaches down and rips the sweaty green tank top off Sarah's body, leaving her in her little black bra. His hands run up and down her bare side, as hers reach for his gray t-shirt. "Off." She mumbles and he pulls back to rip it off. Sarah practically whimpers when she sees his six pack. She runs her hands across his abdomen slowly, as he leans in to kiss her again. It keeps going like that, he removes her bra, she removes his pants, then her pants, and then they are in nothing but her panties and his boxers. "Please." Sarah whimpers as he palms a breast. Paul pushes her to lay back and leans down to wrap his lips around one of her nipples. "Oh God." She mutters as she feel his tongue stroke across the little nub. Paul smirks and switches to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. As he does he runs his hand down her body until he gets to her underwear. Slowly, he starts rubbing her through the black panties she wears.

"You're wet." He comments around a nipple. Sarah just moans and nods. Paul snickers at her lack of words and starts to kiss down her stomach. He gets down to her underwear and takes the waistband into his mouth, slowly dragging them down her legs. "Just get on with it, yeah?" Sarah begs. He chuckles under his breath and drops his boxers to the ground. "Alright then." He leans over her and reaches down, making sure she is wet enough for him. His fingers find her clit and Sarah makes a strangled sound in the back of her throat. Paul removes his hand and finally thrusts into her slowly.

"Fuck." Sarah groans as he slowly fills her up. She wraps her legs around him and throws her arms around his neck. He buries his entire length inside of her, before pulling out, and thrusting in again, starting a slow rhythm. "Paul." Sarah whimpers as he starts to move a little faster. His hands find her breasts again and he starts pinching and pulling at her sensitive nipples, making her buck up into him, wanting more. He kisses her again, swallowing her moans and groans as they rock back and forth. Sarah's whole body trembles with pleasure and she keeps breaking the kiss to throw her head back and arch her back. Paul loves the way she loses herself to the pleasure. The way she moans and whimpers, the way her body moves without any restraint. The walls that are usually always up, come crashing down, and its just pure Sarah. When you look in her eyes, you see her soul.

Sarah's hips cant up and she buries her face in his neck. "Faster, please." Paul listens. Sarah falls back onto the desk as she feels him move faster, and harder. Sarah tosses her head back and forth, struggling to ground herself. "Let it go, Sarah." Paul encourages her. Sarah moves against him, again and again, curses coming from her mouth as she feels herself get closer to the edge. Paul reaches down and swirls his fingers against her clit. "Oh God, I'm so close." Sarah whimpers. Paul reaches down to grab one of her legs, and pulls it up to rest against his shoulder, going deeper. "Shite." Sarah curses. It only take five more thrusts until she sees stars.

Sarah's whole body starts shaking, her head is thrown back, her back arched off the desk, and her toes curled. "Paul!" She yells out her hands clutching at the edge of the desk. "You're alright." He whispers as the intensity of her orgasm makes a few tears run down her face. Sarah shakes under him as he keeps thrusting into her, grunting as he tries to make it to his own orgasm. Sarah just keeps moaning under him, panting and groaning, twisting her body in every direction. It's when Sarah reaches her second orgasm, that Paul finally falls apart. He groans as he falls over the edge, watching as Sarah does the same. Slowly, he stops moving and collapses on top of her.

"I need to get you back to your room." Paul whispers as he kisses her face. "You mean my cell?" Sarah retorts. "I'll get you out of here, I promise." He strokes her face. She turns her head to kiss his hand and smiles. "I know you will." She leans forward to kiss him. "I trust you." She mumbles into the kiss. "Don't make me regret it."


End file.
